This invention relates to novel benzamide compounds and, in particular, to a series of N-heterocyclic-4-guanylalkylbenzamide useful as protease inhibitors. These compounds have application as protease inhibitors, in particular as antiplasmin agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,527 claims a series of amidinonaphthyl esters of furoic, benzofuroic and thiophene carboxylic acids as protease inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,916 claims a series of 4-guanylmethylbenzamide derivatives as antiulcer agents.